DEMENTED
by Mizerableh
Summary: x Kagome, you dropped something. A white piece of paper was between his slender fingers. Kagome took it, Wha And there it was Sesshoumaru's private number. x
1. Release

**DEMENTED **

_By: MM aka Inuyasha'sGirl_

She shivered against the pure color of the wall, it was a chilly temperature but, she continued to lean against it. Her raven black hair was out of place, she sucked at a few strands. The knobby knee's were pulled to her chest, her face was dry and it seemed something had sucked the life out of it. There were dark circles around her eyes, her cheekbones were noticable from meters away. She... she looked like something a disaster had cooked up.

There were scenes running through those bleak chocolate eyes, and after a few moments a whimper had left her larnyx.

* * *

_"Y-You get out of... haha, my house!" The slur of the female voice was frightening enough. Her hair was short and had curls in it, they were beautiful before... but now, it had turned ugly, greasy and out of place. There was a dark green bottle in her hands, there were glass bottles and cans around the whole room. Her eyes were half open, and her clothing ripped, a slither of her bra was in view. She plainly sat on that cough, looking at the girl on the doorway as if it was the thing the fat cat had coughed up. She brought the bottle to her mouth, her eyes adverting to the mossy green bottle._

_She dropped her school bag as she stood in the light of the open door, the room was dim. Her mother... she was drinking, and now she had just told her to get out of the house? She walked over to her mother, and started picking up the cans. "Mom... don't, what if Sota sees you?" Her tone was soft and her eyes were watching the older woman with hurt and concern. Her hands rose to take away the bottle from the other. _

_"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Immediatly the older woman had gotten to her feet, and thrown the bottle of beer across the room. Her hand rose into the air and had found itself contact against Kagome's cheek, the blow was so hard that it had caused her hand to go numb. She could see those tears well up in teenager's eyes, although she didn't give much a damn and had started shoving her against the wall and smacking her, and at times she had kept slamming the head of her daughter against the wall, screaming insults._

_"No, mom, stop! PLEASE!" She cried. She was plastered against the wall, tears were running down her cheek even harder. The woman kept on abusing the lean female body. By now, there were cuts and blood running out of her flesh. _

_"Mom?" A young boy stood at the door._

_

* * *

_A small chuckle passed her lips, her head turned to the cieling. "White... it's all white... wow... Ha... Hahahaha...!" She continued to laugh, soon enough her hands were holding her face, there was a out of place smile on her lips, here eyes were half open. "Come in... I know you're standing there..." She said softly, and mancingly. Slowly the door opened, the shadow of a brute like figure appeared at the door. 

"Good morning Ms.Higurashi..." A low tone passed through the hollow room, everything was white. She was in a white coat along with a knee-high shirt, the bed was all white and the walls were that cool coloration. "Hahaha, is it breakfast time?" She said slyly, her hands slipping from her knee's and they fell to the floor, she leaned against the wall and her neck was exposed to him. Her fingers traced the sleep lines on her neck, and it ended up stopping at a wound on ther side of her neck.

"She stabbed me with the mashed can... hehe, then she started on Sota. She flung my bag at him... there must've been ten books in there... then she threw inanimate objects at him... I couldn't do anything..." She said softly to herself, although there was a rasp in her voice. The doctor nodded, the glasses flashed under the sunlight that was seeping in through the window, that was located off to the left.

"Yes, we know... Ms.Higurashi, there is someone to see you." The doctor moved to the side of the door, and a lean form slid out of the opening provided. Kagome looked at the new man in the room. His hair was cut short, and of a dark brown coloration. His eyes were deep brown, much the same like the girl in the room. There was a olive green vest on him along with a sleeveless orange shirt and deep blue jeans. There was a furrow of his brows and he ran into the arms of the girl. She was only smiling silly, and her hands didn't bother moving.

"Oh god, I can't believe what she did to you..." His fingers brushed through her hair, his bottom lip quivered. Kagome looked at him as if he was part of the white walls she's been cornered in these last few years. He held her head to face him, he licked his lower lip real quick. "Do you remember me?" He said with a shake to his voice, but those eyes just stared at him for the longest time in his life. After what was five minutes she parted her lips, "Sota?" She said bluntly, as if he was part of the unexplored space in the galaxy.

He closed his eyes, and tears ran down his cheeks, his arms had wrapped themselves tightly around the slim frame of the woman.

**.two weeks later.**

"I want her out of there, dammit! You're making her go crazy! Those fucking white walls, everything is white! She'll really go insane in there-" The young gentleman that had visted the raven headed girl two weeks ago was seated in a small conference room with a couple of doctors that were involved with the individual. He had slammed his fist against the white table, there was anger on his face, it almost seemed scary.

"Mr.Higurashi!" The voice was precise and seething, a doctor had risen out of his seat. "You will not use that tone with us. Now, we cannot release your sister. She obviously is still in trauma from her past. _Please, _Mr.Higurashi you must let her get her proper treatment..." A sigh of frusteration fell out of those same thin lips.

"I don't care! I don't see any progress in her trauma. It's like you didn't do anything. Release her, or I will have to call my lawyer." Sota did not seat himself, his tone was deadly serious, as if he could slice them in half just by them. He brushed his hands through his hair and hunched himself for his seat.

"Mr.Higurashi... you must under-" One of them started, Sota cut them off by the wild look in his eye. "No, I don't. But, I know what she went through, I went through the same thing. You know what? I'm not going to tolerate this, I'm calling my lawyer, we'll settle this matter professionally." Sota rose from his chair and left the room, along with flipping open his cell phone and conversing with his lawyer.

"Good, this is a case you are sure to win, right?" And the conversation was ended with the perfect answer, which left Sota with a smile.

**.after court room.**

Strands of silver glided along with the breeze as the three bodies were outside waiting for a taxi. "So, Mr.Higurashi, what do you plan on doing now?" The enigmatic person posed the question as they adjusted the strap of their laptop bag. Sota let out a breath of relief, his gaze fell from the parking lot to the raven black head of hair who was staring at Mr.Itai. His golden colored eyes fell on her after he had finished with his laptop. "Is there something the matter Ms.Higurashi?" He asked eliminating the question he had posed.

She stood silent, then she took a couple of steps foreward, her fingers wrapped themselves around Mr.Itai's collar. "Your collar..." She said softly and straigtened it. Sota watched rather puzzled. "What's your name?" She asked staring at him with a bluntness. "Sesshoumaru."

"You have a nice name... I always liked names that started with S..." She said moving back, and a hand slid through the opening of Sota's arm. A small smile slipped onto her face, although, her face looked more tired than sleepy. "Ah, there is the taxi." Sota said a little cheerfully, his eyes turned to Sesshoumaru. "Thank you Mr.Itai." Sota said, Kagome didn't say anything but stood only stupidly.

"It was a pleasure working with you Mr.Higurashi, Ms.Higurashi..." He said with a nod, although his face never moving away from the apathetic look. The car door has opened and Sota had sat himself inside, but Kagome stood outside. Her coat billowed in the wind and she stared at Sesshoumaru for a while.

"Mr.Itai... why do you look so phlegmatic?" She asked in just the same emotion as Sesshoumaru's expression. "Because there isn't anything to smile about, Ms.Higurashi." He said after a moment.

She was about to go into the car, and him on his way, but she stopped. "Mr.Itai, would you like to eat dinner with us?" She asked, a small smile appearing on her features as she looked at him. But he didn't return that smile, only found himself in the car with Kagome sitting next to him.

* * *

_Alright, this is just the beginning to see if you guys like the concept of this fanfiction :) I would really like to continue it, but I'll only know that I should after I see some reviews. Even the smallest comment such as "Nice fanfiction!". I would really appriciate that ) So, please comment/review? _

_**UPDATE 2.20.05**_

_Alright, well, it was nice getting three reviews in such a short time, although I feel kind of discouraged to continue this fanfiction now... But, nevertheless, I'll answer the reviews I got so far..._

ShiroInu...

_I'm sorry this fanfiction doesn't appeal to you, I haven't been to for a year now, and I don't really know what's been too popular or new. Yes, I know I am to blame because I haven't checked out what things are getting too old on I'm really sorry this offends you, but I don't see how it would offend anyone darling. I mean, if it's supposed to offend people that are in an abusive relationship with their parents, well, I don't see how this fanfiction would offend them seeing that they can relate to the pain the characters are experiencing. If I am wrong, I would be happy to delete this fanfiction if it offends people :) Thanks for the review though!_

Kagome1992...

_I don't really want to give out the pairings x3 But, I can tell you that Sesshoumaru/Kagome is a possibility, but so is Inuyasha/Kagome. We'll see what will happen afterwards :) _

Inuyasha's Bro...

_n.n I'll be happy to answer those questions... Sota is currently twenty years old and Kagome is twenty five. :) I figured there was a five year difference between the two siblings. This fanfiction isn't loosely based on the characters, everything will be revealed later, if I am premitted seeing that there are things that could possibly hold me back from continuing this fanfiction/ As for why Kagome didn't leave when her mother abused her was because she couldn't really, ever get a good slap from someone? Makes you go dizzy, and to think that someone could get one more than once... well, you're basically knocked out. And, at times there is the hope that your parent may change and that this was all a phase. I've met people that were abused by their parents and they had the idea that their parents would change, some feared their parents. If they could abuse them like that, they felt like they could do more if they got reported. _

_Love,_

_MM _


	2. Tell

  


**DEMENTED**  
_By-- Mizerableh_

"What's that?"   
"What's what?"   
"That... it has colorful wings."   
"Oh, it's a butterfly..." 

"...Now I remember." Slowly the words dripped out of her lips. The pads of her fingers slid against the foggy window and created paths of running water after her, squeaky sounds that were unpleasant to the ear filled the room. As the delicate creature crossed her path not more than a split second the thing was crushed in her palm.

"I wish she'd just disappear like this." There was a small creak of her chair before she rose out of it. Her fingers unlatched themselves and let the crumpled up creature fall to the carpet. Her eyes fell at her brother who was chugging down on his Coke.

An eye perked to look at her with a brow raised and the plastic bottle was set on the table. His eyes reverted back to the window where she had stood at. For a long time of silence he finally parted his lips for something. "She's dead, Kagome." And with those sweet, sweet words she smiled under the dim of the room. All that broke that silence was the ticking of the clock. It read; 11:43 PM, Thursday. It had been three days since her release, and yet, she never was the same Kagome he had remembered. In the young man's eyes she used to be the sweet and innocent creature that didn't allow no wrong to herself or the others around her. With the wonderful chocolate browns that would light up any room but, what had they become now? Just two dark and hollow coals stuck to the face of a stranger using his sisters face as a disguise.

Sharply he had been cut off from his thoughts by her. Leaving her lips was the single word, "Good."

The ring at the door, which had been much hesitated, alarmed the two. "I'll get it." Were the simple words that had left Sota's mouth and with that he had supported his rise with an arm. Kagome bleakly watched him walk out of the dining room, which was specially designated for lunch and dinner, breakfast was eaten in a separate building. As he had disappeared from sight she moved out of the space that contained the sweet scent of cinnamon baked cookies whom have been imported from Amerika. Before she did actually leave this space for the living room she couldn't help but breathe in that sweet, sweet smell. Fingers were curled around the edge of the sliding door, eyes closed and a smile on her face as her nostrils basked in the treat. Although, that wonderful moment had been cut short when an oh-so-familiar voice penetrated her ears. 

_Inuyasha._

Inuyasha? Where had that come from? This name, it was something very unlike and unique. "I just want to see he-"  
"Absolutely not. And, how did you get our address?"  
"Sesshoumaru gave it to me. Please, can I just see her?"  
"Mr.Itai? Of what association is he to you?"  
"He's my half-brother. Now, pleeaasseee, can I see her?"  
"NO! Oh, to gods with it. You will not see her. Wait- are you saying the man we associated with is a killer?"

_A killer? Mr.Itai... a killer._

A long silence followed after the bickering of the two men, and then there was a crash in the hallway. Kagome latched her hand away from the paper doorway to lean to the side and get a glimpse of what was taking place. Her hair fell out into the mid air as she brought her body to one side. There was a flash of white and glinting gold that passed before her eyes. Seconds after she found herself pressed against the body of another. The one called Inuyasha, perhaps? It was hard, and lean, with small muscles and a ton of white strands of hair. Her chin had been planted on his shoulders, and after a few blinks of her eyes she found Sota coming out of the hall rather messed up and flushed.

"You're not letting me breathe..." She squeaked. Fingers tried to pry him away. His digits ran down her hair as he held her tightly, although he had loosened little so to let some type of oxygen console her. He repeated her name over and over, swaying back and forth. His eyes were tightly shut, so much joy enveloped him because of the reunion.

"Sota-kun, how does he know my name?" A worried expression shammed her face. Sota closed his eyes and swallowed, and when he opened them they weren't the usual soft and carefree pair, they were burning. "Explain it to her Inuyasha. **Every single bit of it.**" She could feel the man's body twitch and become more stone than before. He let go of the forceful embrace, his features better distinguished. Wide yet very sharp eyes that held a golden hue sat on the upper half of his face, his plump-like lips were bitten down by his teeth. White hair with tones of silver were laid over his shoulder and backside. As she had noted when he had hugged her he was quite lean but still muscular. Long legs and a nice build to his chest. Her eyes examined him thoroughly though they reverted back to Sota when the man shook his head.

"Well! If you're not going to say anything, then get out of this house!" Sota yelled, hands gliding through his dirt brown hair. No matter how pleadingly those eyes looked up at Sota, the only look that the younger one held was despise against the other. And, with a long time of pressure the white haired one grabbed at his forehead and sighed heavily. "Fine." He turned to face Kagome. Eyes looking at her hurt, as if she had done something to him.

"Before this whole ordeal with your mother... you used to have a well right across your house-"

"Yes, I know. And?"

"Well, you used to travel from your present time to the feudal era of Japan --where I come from-"

"Thats just absurd, even if that were true, how did you come here?"

"I could've gone through the well to get into your time.

"Sooo.. you can travel through the well, too?"

"Yes, would you please stop interrupting me!"

"Alright..."

"Okay, well... the reason you were going through that well was to help me find the Shikon shards that would help me become full demon. One day, I ran after Kikyo, whom you're reincarnated from, and left the rest of the group. Along the way of searching for a Shikon shard so that in the end, if I found all of them save that last one, I would be led back to you all. Apparently there was an attack to the village you were once staying at. Sango and Miroku-"

"Sango... Miroku... Shippo?" The names immediately matched to the right faces, but this man was the strangest of them all. She felt like she knew him, but there was something telling her she didn't. She looked at the floor, then at him with brows down in a confused way. "What happened to them?" She asked breathlessly, knowing it wasn't all too good.

"They... are gone. The demon was too powerful, and Miroku and Sango couldn't hold it back. That night at least five hundred people died and fifty injured. With those five hundred were Sango, Shippo and Miroku, fortunately for you, you were out with Kaede picking herbs. After that you were locked out of feudal era Japan. However, I was still out with Kikyo and my search for the Shikon shards was closing to an end. Within our last battle, with a new character going by the name of Shotaru. Unexpectedly, he was more powerful than me, even when I was in my demon form, and just before he struck me to death there was some powerful light from the Shikon. And we found ourselves in present Japan, I was on the floor of a house in a grey business suit and Sesshoumaru was on the couch napping in a white business suit, Rin sleeping in the bedroom with two dogs who are supposedly Ah-Un. And the last time I heard of Kikyo she was a nurse for Kaede. Sesshoumaru and me had lost our demonic powers and are aging in human numbers. There was something weird though, we knew everything about present Japan. It's as if we've been here ever since we were brought into the world." There was a concentrated look on his face, eyes on her but the seemed like they were watching a film of the whole thing he had just told her.

Some type of rage coated her. Everything was coming back into her mind, rushing so quickly that she stood frozen for a minute or two. But when it had been easier to become mobile she had risen to her feet. "I never want to see you again, Inuyasha." Her fingers wrapped themselves on a ceramic cup and it flew against Inuyasha's face. Sota couldn't help but smile, Inuyasha had also been the reason she had been driven this far. Coming home every day with gloom and doom on her features because of Inuyasha's affairs and then her mothers problems. It was always hard on her, especially that one day when Sota had caught his mother abusing his sister with alcohol suffocating the air in the room.

Blood ran down his face, although he didn't mind, his fingers immediately found her wrist, "Kagome, please... don't let me down now."

"Don't let **you** down? You must be kidding me. You let **me** down, Inuyasha, you let me down for six years." And those were her last words before his hand fell limply to the tatami mats.

**-------AUTHOR'S NOTE---------**

Hello, hello, hello I'm glad you came this far in _DEMENTED_. Hopefully you've come to like it. Any suggestions are very much appriciated, and so is constructive criticism :) I don't have much to say, save for that I am sorry about not updating sooner --;;

Love,

M 


	3. Number

**DEMENTED**  
_--mizerableh--_

"Sesshoumaru, I don't know what to do anymore...!" Inuyasha buried his face into his palms as he sat in the dim of the kitchen. Sesshoumaru was leaning against the counter with Rin in his arm whom was asleep. He looked at Inuyasha with cold eyes, they never changed it seemed.

"Why?" He questioned lightly, walking out of the kitchen, but Inuyasha knew very well that even if Sesshoumaru was on the second floor of the house he could hear the vibrations of Inuyasha's thoughts.

He sighed hopelessly and folded his arms on the table, "She is just... so out of reach. I didn't know what had been going on these past few years, I mean, I didn't expect what happened to her to happen to _her_. It didn't seem like her mother to do that..."

"Who are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru questioned montonely as he came to the kitchen after a while, having to tuck in Rin and give her her goodnight kiss. It seemed the change of time didn't affect the youngster.

By now Inuyasha had popped a cold beer out of the fridge. As he chugged half of it down, he set it on the counter and walked around the room. "Kagome."

"...Kagome Higurashi, brother is Sota Higurashi, mother abused her ever since fourteen?" Sesshoumaru questioned with a small spark in his tone and a raised brow.

Inuyasha seemed shocked, but his brother had a tendancy of knowing everything. "Yes, Kagome Higurashi... I was there yesterday, her brother basically kicked me out of the house. I only wanted to explain to her. I wanted to see her. I can't wait anymore Sesshoumaru, I miss her. You know how hard it was all these years without even hearing one single thing about her!" Inuyasha said almost in a sorry tone. Sesshoumaru only sweatdropped and looked off to the side, he wanted to say;_ No, I don't know. You've been spending your time with Kikyo for me to notice. Not that I care about you, you half-bred bastard._ Though, not a single word was released in the air for a few long moments, Inuyasha kept on chugging his beer.

"Well, Mr.Higurashi Junior may have found that bringing back memories of the past to his blood relative, Ms.Higurashi, may be too early and too drastic for her well-being. So therefore he found that you should not be re-introduced into her new life."

"Alright, alright. Don't have to get all lawyer like on me. But, what could I do for the mean time?"

"Very well. You could ask Sota to just talk to her casually, of course, with her premission." Sesshoumaru said with a heavy sigh.

"Hopefully it'll work out."

"Hmm... I suppose I should go out, there's nothing in the fridge. And I haven't seen Ayame for some time." Sesshoumaru said as he head out of the kitchen and put his black leather coat on. "Make sure Rin keeps tucked in. I don't want her catching a cold under the circumstances." He said as he turned the knob and was out the door. Inuyasha nodded and sat lazily in his chair, twirling the liquid in the glass. "Kagome.. I wonder if we'll be able to laugh together again, like we used to." He said softly and set the glass down and headed upstairs for Rin's room.

"Sota-kun, I'll be going out to take a walk." Kagome called out slipping her coat on. Sota peeked out of the kitchen, a skillet in his hand and the cooking garment draped across his body. "Are you sure you can go out alone? I'll be finished in a few, yo-" Kagome just nodded and smiled.

"Well, be sure to come back just in time! Remember, dad is coming in an hour!" Sota called out but she closed the door.  
She found herself vulnerable to the bite of cold against her pale skin. Her deep chocolate marbles looked out at the yard of her house, but she made down the great number of steps of the old Japanese house quite fine. More and more Western style homes were being built lately, it seemed that Japan was getting too heavily influenced with Western culture. Pity. She found herself slightly out of breath with the last step but, she continued on the cobblestone-like path. The lights illuminating the small dimness as she stepped, a few cars zoomed past, giving a small gush of chill to nibble at her skin. Kyoto was beautiful at night, people passed, some single yet some in couples and just enjoying the romance of the night together.

_Feels like I was there once... in the arms of someone._

The visit Inuyasha had paid was only a haze right now, and probably would stay one. All she did remember was Inuyasha calling out her name and that there was miscomfort. She shoved her hands into her vest. She walked over a bridge, and the ear pleasing sound of guitar music and a strong voice blew into her ears. She found that she had to lean over and look at the source of this wonderful sound. And what she found had been the oddest thing ever. Yet, why should it be?

Sesshoumaru was strumming his guitar down there, and a couple of other yummy boys were singing and strumming along with him. She decided she might go down to the river front and sit herself on one of the steps that led to the shore of the river.

_You'd think that Mr.Itai was the studious strict type... guess I am wrong. _

As she settled she found that listening to them was so enjoyable that she was snapped when they had stopped. Sesshoumaru was packing up his guitar and only then did he notice her. There seemed to be a flush of crimson on his face. "Ah, Ms.Higura-"

"Call me Kagome, please." She insisted as she sat in her place watching him with glittering eyes.

"Kagome-san... you will not... tell, will you?" Sesshoumaru stuttered it out. Somehow, it was odd to see him this way --** very** odd, to say the least, that is. Kagome raised a brow, but then nodded.

"Not if you don't want me to. I like your voice Itai-sama."  
"No, no, call me Sesshoumaru, please." He said in a more relaxed personality. However creepy it may be to see him like this, she was certainly happy to meet this very side of him. "Hey, It-Sesshoumaru-sama, would you please walk with me? It's just... I do-" She was interrupted, she had obviously been wringing the rim of her vest and slightly blushed, watching the stairs as she asked him.

"Oh, sure. But I'll have to stop at the grocery store. Um, just a second?" He turned around and called something to the other guys, whom only called something back in good spirits. "They seem like a happy bunch." Kagome said as she got to her feet. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Hey, Sesshoumaru-sama, do you usually play guitar like this?"

"When I have the time. So, why are you out at this hour Kagome?"

"Oh, no reason, really. I just felt like I should take a walk and excercise my heart. I've been locked up in that house for a long time now."

"I see. How is Sota?"

"He's well, I've got much to thank him. He takes care of me so well." She said with a grin.

"Did Inuyasha stop by your house last night?"

Kagome drew her brows together, "Yeah, I think so. I mean, I rarely remember what happened. Why do you ask?"

"No reason at all, I just saw him go into your house, that's all." He said casually, they had been a distance from the bridge. "Hey, could you wait for me? I have to get a few things." Kagome nodded and pressed herself against the building of the store, waiting. A motorcycle passed by with abnormal speed, a wad of white tainted the dim background.

_Inuyasha._

It pierced her mind, and it hurt in a way. The name. Just as she felt like something was going to pull her down into the soil, away from modern Japan Sesshoumaru had come out with a few white grocery bags. "Shall we?" She nodded.

She took a look at the grocery bags, a SailorMoon magazine? "Got a little girl at home?" She asked cheerily.

"Two actually, both huge fans of SailorMoon." He said with something of a tug at his lips.

Kagome raised a brow. "Two daughters?"

"No, no. My fiance, and one daughter." He said shaking his head. Kagome mouthed an 'O'. They walked some distance now, stopping a few times here and there to examine something interesting, or leaning over a bridge. Just the time they were rounding a corner to the steps up to her house Sesshoumaru had dragged back, "Kagome, you dropped something." A white piece of paper was between his slender fingers.

Kagome took it, "Wha-?" And there it was -- Sesshoumaru's private number. By the time she looked up see him he was gone. She smiled warmly and held it finely in her grasp. Sesshoumaru had regarded her in some way.

"Sota! I do think you should be taking care of your sister better, it's already ten at night and she isn't home. What is the matter with you!" A voice roared.

"Sh-" The men interrupted with the opening of the entrance door and someone calling '_I'm home_'. "Kagome, is that you?" The once ear piercing voice spoke gently to the hall of the home. "Who are you?" She asked incredulosly as a tall, well-built man drew up before her. A small moustache on the flesh atop his upper lip, and the small amount of black hair that he could use to cover that balding spot adorned his scalp. His thick brows were pulled together. "Kagome... you don't remember me? I am your father."

"No, you're not. I never had a father." She said annoyedly, and Sota came out at that time. Her head snapped to Sota. "Sota, tell this man he is **not** my father!" She commanded to her brother with intense eyes. Sota looked at her in dismay. "I'm sorry, Kagome. But that's dad for ya." He said gesturing to the man who seemed in fury. He engulfed her in a bear hug. "How could she have done this to you! God dammit! I should've killed her with my two hands when I had the chance." Somehow, she didn't feel like protecting her deceased mother, but this man was equally guilty.

"Well, I guess you should've thought of that before you left us, then." She said angrily trying to push him off, and he did. It seemed she had stabbed him with the right words. Hopefully, tonight she didn't have to suffer anxiety attacks like the time that Inuyasha had visited. Sota had been up all night and had to go to work afterwards, but all night he stayed up with her and helped her through. Sota was always someone nice to talk to. Someone who could always understand you and the situation. 

**--------------------AUTHORS NOTES----------------------**

_ First, I think I'll mention my fellow reviewers before I say any more_

**toboe's-Fan** -- thank you :) I will Yes, I know it's weird-ish, even to me xD

**Dil ** -- About the coupling o.o'' Um... I'm not all too sure myself xD

**inuyasha rocks! ** -- Hey, thanks :D I'm glad you like the story!

**reggaeshiko-tama** -- Thank you so much! You don't know how happy that makes me Sorry, I'm not really a Rin and Sesshoumaru pairing lover-ish majiger D: I can't see those two together. So, I wouldn't expect something like that out of me. Gomen nasai, Reggaeshiko-sama uu Thank you so much, though! Hearties  
**inuhinamoongirl** -- Aw, thank you!  
**regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan** -- Double reviews oO Aw, the LURVE! --hugs you to death-- Ahem o Thank you!

**ND ** -- I'll try to update sooner, but I've been too busy lately x3 I've been to a trip to Japan for half a month, so I couldn't make a fanfiction and school has been putting up a lot of pressure on me. D: I will try to update more often, then again, I don't get as much reviews either. But, nevertheless, thank you:D

**Junga3** -- Aw, you love it? (: That makes me feel all fuzzy and warm inside! x3 You make me write more

**Izzy G** -- Yes, that's what I was thinking Keeping her more forgetful would be a twist to the story. Thanks, made me think more about it :) I really enjoyed your review, it made me feel better about my writing

**SunFireVixen** -- This has got to be the most warmest and fuzzy feeling review so far

You guys encourage me to write more, it really helps Notice that I updated in half the time? Last time it took 2 months oo;; But this time it took about 1 month! Yes, I know it's still slow, but it's all I could manage after going to Japan for half the month and having so many pressures from school. ;; Sorry! Nevertheless, I love you guys so MUCH! x3

**P.S. -- how hard is it to press that blue button and write something in it? ;3 You know it brings the reviews on faster**  



End file.
